Poursuites
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Chapitre 1... résumé nul: les Weiss se retrouvent à protéger des Schwarz, une personne d'assez étrange! shonen ai en développement. Reviews très appréciées.


Titre : Poursuites (titre pourri à changer... à part Saiyuki, Star Gate et Star Wars, je ne suis pas du tout douée)

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou. Et oui me voilà !

**Ken** : Oh non, v'là la folle...

BLAM

Genre : euh... shonen ai, action (?), et torturage (mode chibi aux petites quenottes pleines de crocs)

Base : Weiss Kreuz... je ne connais pas trop bien l'histoire, je me perds un peu pour ainsi dire.

**Omi** : Elle se noie, oui !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Weiss n'est à moi, mais j'ai bien envie de négocier pour avoir Aya...

**Gojyo** : T'es pas bien ? C'est un vrai glaçon ! Un Sanzo en roux...

**Mellyna** : Ben, vi c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! Ca fait un mélange de Kôgaiji, de Sanzô et toi ! Tu devrais être content, non ?

Résumé : Je suis du genre à incruster dans l'histoire un personnage pour tout fiche en l'air entre les bishonens (Saiyuki, Yami no Matsuei et d'autres pas encore en ligne), donc je ne vais pas déroger à mes habitudes !

**Ken** (qui vient de relire la review que j'ai laissé à Yaonne et qui parlait de ça) : Je te jure que s'il nous arrive la même chose que dans tes brouillons, tu vas t'en souvenir de ta fanfic sur Weiss !

(Vois Aya sortir avec un calme exagéré son sabre...) Euh... he, he... je ne vous promets rien, à part que sera moins sanglant et moins OOC que prévu. Tu devrais être content Aya, non ?

**Aya** : Hn...

**Omi** : Bon finalement c'est quoi l'histoire ?

**Ken** : Franchement, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, chibi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Essoufflée, la jeune personne tentait depuis plus d'une heure de sortir de ce labyrinthe de murs, portes et vitres dans lequel on venait de l'enfermer... un entrepôt abandonné. Une énième fois elle se maudit, s'insulta mentalement d'avoir été assez stupide pour s'être si facilement entraînée dans un tel endroit. _« Mais, quelle imbécile ! Mais quelle idiote je fais parfois »_ ne cessait-elle de penser tout en courant à travers les couloirs et les salles. C'était un ancien entrepôt de textile à voir les morceaux interminables de tissus débordant des cartons et les machines qui meublaient les salles. Mais apparemment l'entreprise avait fait faillite, et ce depuis des lustres vu l'état de ce qui s'y trouvait, sans parler de l'infrastructure plus qu'inquiétante de la bâtisse.

De loin, elle pouvait le jurer, l'entrepôt ne paraissait pas si immense, mais de l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Elle ouvrait une porte pour en découvrir une autre à l'autre bout de la salle dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer... Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter trente secondes afin de reprendre son souffle, ils étaient derrière elle, à la poursuivre sans relâche, mais toujours invisibles. Elle n'arrivait pas à les semer, elle paniquait, et se perdait... Elle aurait voulu pouvoir stopper, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, remettre un tant soit peu ses esprits. Mais on le lui refusait, ils voulaient la faire courir, toujours plus, toujours plus longtemps, toujours plus vite, plus loin... ils souhaitaient jouer avec elle, se divertir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils ne la perdaient jamais de vue...

Elle se convainquit que finalement, elle devrait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions en courrant. Elle essaya de se concentrer et sur la route et sur ce qui se passait en elle... c'était dur, mais il le fallait. On la suivait, elle les avait sur les talons, et rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait les semer. La solution vint plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait : il y avait un télépathe ou un être doué de prémonition. La minute qui suivit elle opta pour les deux solutions... quand elle se rendit compte que ces murs, couloirs et portes n'avaient de réalité... que dans son esprit.

Elle stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Depuis quand pouvait-on manipuler aussi facilement son esprit ? Soudain le décor récurrent de l'entrepôt s'effaça pour laisser place à celui de l'immense hangar qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Oh... ne crois pas que cela a été si simple d'y parvenir ! ricana une voix.

La jeune fille fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune rouquin aux longs cheveux légèrement en bataille, tenus par un bandeau... elle plissa les yeux tout en se concentrant. Le rouquin eut un petit rictus amusé.

/ Tutut... pas de ça avec moi ma jolie ! /

/ Alors dites-moi ce que vous me voulez vraiment et de vive voix !! /

Le sourire du type ne s'en élargit que d'avantage.

- Allons, Norhen, tu ne devines pas ? Tu devrais pourtant, ce genre de jeu ne t'est pas si étranger ! railla Schuldig.

- Allez vous faire voir, ce n'est pas un jeu, votre oracle devrait le savoir, non ? cracha-t-elle.

- Et perspicace avec ça !

- Vous n'aurez rien de moi !

- Permets-moi d'insister, fit l'allemand avec un sourire.

Norhen fronça les sourcils, appréhendant la suite... à raison. L'allemand tenta une fois de plus de s'insinuer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, lui faisant voir ce qu'il voulait... elle essaya de résister mais avec la course qu'elle avait supportée une heure durant, elle doutait d'y parvenir... mais elle se risqua tout de même à dépenser plus d'énergie.

/ Allez Norhen, juste une seconde, ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer. /

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise qu'il n'en est pas question...

La jeune fille tomba à genoux sous l'abondance de brides de souvenirs, d'images déformées, qui défilaient dans son esprit de façon anarchique... _Ne pas céder... ne pas céder... surtout ne pas céder face à ce dingue..._

- Ravi de savoir ce que tu penses de moi ! lança l'allemand sans se vexer. Je te promets d'arrêter si tu acceptes.

Norhen persista... pour une fois que son caractère de tête de mule l'aidait ! Elle n'allait pas manquer ça...

Entre deux images floues et une quantité de sentiments, elle vit une jeune femme plutôt jolie, très rousse les cheveux presque rouges, longeant un des murs de l'entrepôt... puis la séance photo souvenir reprit de plus belle. Elle parvint à se relever et rassemblant courage et force, elle reprit sa course vers la sortie. Schuldig fut pris de court, la petite était parvenue à dissimuler ses intentions. Il était sur le point de la suivre alors qu'elle se traînait avec toutes les peines du monde vers l'énorme porte du hangar, quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait berner. La seconde d'après il vit la porte grande ouverte, le hangar bien vide, et Norhen bien loin de sa portée. L'allemand se demandait s'il devait s'énerver contre la petite peste ou au contraire s'en réjouir... la petite recelait bien des trésors...

- Encore échappée ? s'enquit l'américain d'une voix lasse.

Mais cela tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question.

- Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

- Je devrais, oui... mais elle a réussi une fois de plus à nous tromper. Tu n'as même pas pu te déplacer...

- Il serait peut-être temps de m'expliquer comment elle y est arrivée...

- Elle m'a l'air plus douée que nous tous réunis, ajouta une voix d'adolescent.

- C'est une des raisons qui nous obligent à la suivre, rétorqua le plus âgé.

- Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ?

Crawford acquiesça lentement du chef... après tout, c'était cessé arriver, il l'avait vu. Donc cela arriverait...

- On rentre.

* * *

Norhen se félicita intérieurement pour le coup de génie qu'elle avait eu... cela arrivait si peu fréquemment. Elle était éreintée et pour ajouter aux problèmes dont elle s'était tout juste extirpée, elle devait retrouver la jeune femme qui lui était apparue en vision. Elle contourna rapidement l'entrepôt, mais elle percuta violemment quelqu'un et se retrouva sur les fesses. Norhen leva la tête, craignant d'être une fois de plus tombée sur un des compagnons du dingue, et eut l'immense soulagement de voir qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme qu'elle avait percutée lui tendait la main avec un sourire amical.

- Vous devez être Norhen Remch... lança-t-elle.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis lui rendit son sourire. Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je suis Hanae Kitada, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Manx...

- Ravie de vous revoir, souffla Norhen.

La réponse intrigua la jeune femme, mais elle comprit assez rapidement.

- Votre famille m'a chargée de vous emmener en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se termine, déclara Manx en l'aidant à se lever.

- Eh bien, contente qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui songe enfin à moi dans ce pays ! Non pas que mes parents se fichent de moi... se reprit-elle. Disons qu'ils sont plutôt d'ici et je commençais à me sentir seule.

Manx eut un rire franc.

- Allez, je vous raccompagne au campus.

Norhen s'exécuta avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Tout le long du chemin, l'aide et amie des Weiss tenta d'en savoir plus sur la jeune fille. Elles passèrent une heure à discuter... enfin, elles arrivèrent au campus.

- Reposez-vous bien, demain rendez-vous à cette adresse dès que vous serez libre. Voici comment me joindre si quelque chose vous tracasse.

Manx tendit un papier plié à la jeune fille qui le déplia et lut.

- Le Koneko ? Mais ce n'est pas une boutique de fleurs... ?

- Des amis tiennent la boutique, ce sont de bons éléments, ils sauront vous aider face à eux, assura Manx. Ils seront prévenus de votre venue. Ne tardez pas !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'en alla. Norhen relut le papier avec un air peu rassuré... le Koneko... ses amies lui en avaient souvent parlé, elles s'y rendaient dès que leurs cours étaient finis. Mais elle ne les voyait jamais revenir avec des fleurs ou des plantes, sinon très peu souvent.

Le soir même, sa colocataire lui expliqua qu'elles y allaient surtout pour voir les propriétaires de la boutique et lui proposa de l'accompagner le lendemain quand Norhen lui fit part de son envie d'y jeter un œil. Avant de s'endormir, la jeune fille sourit légèrement en apercevant quelques images du futur...

* * *

Une foule de jeunes filles se bousculant et papotant assez bruyamment, se pressait devant la boutique de fleurs. Elles s'écriaient à qui mieux-mieux... les passants souriaient en dépassant le Koneko, habitués à ce genre de scènes presque tous les jours... habitués aussi que ces jeunes demoiselles s'extasiaient plus sur les propriétaires de la boutique que sur ce qu'ils vendaient.

Ce jour-là fut certainement le plus horrible de tous... il n'y avait pas seulement de jeunes lycéennes mais aussi des étudiantes, et celles-là étaient les plus tenaces. Sans parler de l'éternel charmeur Yohji ravi, heureux qu'il y eut enfin des majeures ! Ken et Aya battirent en retraite à l'intérieur, laissant le pauvre Omi se dépêtrer tout seul, Yohji ayant complètement délaissé les lycéennes qui s'étaient plus ou moins rabattues sur le cadet.

Ken observa amusé la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, oubliant complètement qu'il s'était retrouvé là-dedans dix minutes plus tôt.

- Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! A l'aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !!! supplia le cadet.

L'ex-footballeur explosa de rire sous le regard réprobateur de son équipier. Ken finit par se calmer et alla aider Omi à se débarrasser des envahisseuses, non sans mal. Après vingt minutes, la foule diminua pour plus grand soulagement de tous. Ne restait que les étudiantes amassées autour de Yohji littéralement aux anges.

Manx profita de l'accalmie pour faire son entrée. Quand elle passa près de l'aîné des quatre, ce dernier décrocha complètement, ne la quitta plus du regard, et la suivit.

- Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais j'ai du travail...

Manx soupira légèrement quand elle l'entendit...

- Manx ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonjour Manx ! s'écria Omi.

Le reste des Weiss salua la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Weiss...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette fois ? Une nouvelle mission ? s'enquit Ken.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis venue pour ça ?

- Jusque là tu n'es jamais venue exclusivement pour nous rendre une simple visite, rétorqua froidement Aya.

Les autres acquiescèrent énergiquement. Manx soupira...

- D'accord... vous avez gagné.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Aya. De qui devons-nous nous charger ?

- Un trafiquant de drogue ?

- Un tueur ?

- Un réseau de mafieux ?

Manx secoua la tête à chaque proposition. C'était certain, ce qu'elle allait leur demander ne leur plairait pas, surtout Aya.

- Ben, c'est quoi alors ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de traquer, mais de protéger quelqu'un... finit-elle par dire.

Aya ne releva pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Les autres ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ils étaient les Weiss, pas des gardes du corps... ce fut à peu de choses près la pensée de leur leader, mais en plus virulent.

- Attendez d'abord de savoir pourquoi avant de protester... c'est une jeune fille que les Schwarz poursuivent depuis quelques temps, cette nuit a bien failli être la dernière pour elle.

- Pourquoi la poursuivent-ils ? s'enquit Yohji visiblement intéressé.

- D'après ce que sa famille a pu m'expliquer, elle pourrait les menacer... elle est à la fois télépathe, extralucide, et à l'occasion empathe. D'après elle, il y aurait autre chose mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.

- Ils ont les mêmes capacités... je ne vois pas ce qui les dérangerait, fit Aya.

- Elle semble pouvoir les contrer avec plus ou moins de facilité, de plus ils veulent l'obliger à faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi...

Nuire aux Schwarz ? Voilà qui était intéressant, songea malgré tout Aya...

- Vous êtes les seuls à les connaître aussi bien, d'ailleurs il se peut qu'elle vous aide contre eux, lança Manx distraitement. Mais ça... il faudra le lui demander.

Ken leva la tête... peut-être que cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de surprise avec les Schwarz... qu'elle serait plutôt de leur côté... chacun (y compris Aya) eut le même raisonnement. D'un commun accord (silencieux) les Weiss acceptèrent la mission.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir, vous la reconnaîtrez facilement... au fait, Persia n'est pas vraiment au courant de cette histoire. Il serait préférable de ne pas l'ébruiter jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de le lui annoncer sans qu'il ne s'énerve. A bientôt les Weiss !

Manx sortit sans plus attendre. Les Weiss se regardèrent tout de même décontenancés... Puis ils s'aperçurent du vacarme à l'entrée de la boutique et se précipitèrent pour s'occuper de la « clientèle » en furie. Au bout d'une heure, un calme relatif refit surface, les laissant souffler un moment. Chacun guetta l'arrivée de la jeune fille, mais redoutant quand même d'avoir à faire à une fofolle qui ne connaîtrait que peu de minutes de lucidité par jour. A peu près ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver pendant les fête foraines.

* * *

Aya sortit un peu, histoire de prendre l'air et vérifier l'état des fleurs qui avaient dû subir la bourrasque de lycéennes et d'étudiantes. Toutes n'étaient pas parties apparemment, une jeune fille était occupée à sentir des œillets blancs ciselés de rouge à l'entrée de la boutique. Aya la fixa avec curiosité. A vue d'œil, ce devait être la seule qui ne c'était pas ruée pour les étouffer... elle se releva un peu avec un sourire nostalgique pour admirer d'un autre angle ces fleurs. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'on l'observait et se tourna vers le leader.

- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Ce sont les seuls œillets que j'ai vus jusqu'à aujourd'hui à pouvoir rivaliser avec ceux de mes parents, complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Aya cilla... la jeune fille n'était absolument pas japonaise, ni asiatique... Manx leur avait précisé qu'ils reconnaîtraient facilement la jeune fille... Elle se redressa et fit face au leader qui la regardait bizarrement. Elle-même le jugea de la tête aux pieds.

- Manx m'a dit devenir ici, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suppose que c'est vous, les personnes dont elle m'a parlé.

- Ca dépend...

- Extra lucidité, ça vous dit quelque chose ? ajouta-t-elle transformant son sourire amical en sourire malicieux.

- Suivez-moi.

La jeune fille suivit le leader, en se demandant si les autres propriétaires étaient aussi insensibles aux compliments que ce glaçon ne l'était. A l'intérieur de la boutique, elle vit trois autres jeunes hommes rassemblés au comptoir... ceux-là semblaient beaucoup plus sociables que l'autre. Ils remarquèrent l'arrivée de leur collègue, accompagnée d'une jeune fille, d'un type assez particulier... certainement européenne avec un quelque chose en plus. Cela n'échappa bien évidemment pas à l'aîné, qui se redressa immédiatement et aborda un sourire charmeur.

De son côté, Norhen aurait mille fois mieux préféré rester avec le glaçon qu'avec ce... type.

- Aya ! Tu nous ramènes une bien jolie cliente !

- Même si j'admirais vos fleurs deux minutes plus tôt, je ne suis pas venue pour ça... elle a certainement dû vous prévenir.

Aya se surprit à soupirer intérieurement de soulagement, Yohji aurait enfin quelqu'un pour lui rabattre le caquet... il sourit imperceptiblement à cette idée. Mais cela n'échappa évidemment pas à Norhen.

- Comptez sur moi... marmonna-t-elle. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

- Pourrions-nous savoir qui nous avons devant nous ? s'enquit Yohji.

- Norhen Remch... et si vous voulez savoir, apparemment ça vous tracasse, d'une certaine façon je suis européenne. En fait je suis méditerranéenne. Et ce que je fais au Japon ? On m'a envoyée ici pour suivre des études d'ingénieur.

Les Weiss se regardèrent un moment... la cohabitation allait être plus que difficile avec un médium qui percevait toutes leurs pensées.

- On va dissiper les malentendus, commença-t-elle. De un, je ne suis pas médium, je ne communique pas avec les morts d'ailleurs une fois qu'ils sont morts ils sont plus là. De deux, si vous laissez vos pensées vagabonder de la sorte c'est sûr que je vais tout entendre, le self-control ça existe aussi pour les sentiments. De trois, il n'a jamais était dit que je cohabiterai avec vous. J'ai une chambre dans le campus et ça me convient parfaitement !

- Si vous voulez être protégée, il faudra qu'on ait un œil sur vous le plus longtemps possible.

- L'établissement est à une heure d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de me lever aux aurores pour y aller !

- Faudra vous y faire, répliqua froidement Aya.

Après réflexion, Norhen se dit qu'elle préférait finalement le dragueur...

- Hop, hop, hop ! On se calme tous les deux, s'écria Ken s'interposant. Vous avez tous les deux raison et tort. D'une part, pour elle le campus n'est plus aussi sûr, c'est vrai aussi que c'est pas la porte à côté. D'autre part, étant donné que Persia n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe, on risque d'avoir une mission n'importe quand, ce qui reviendrait à la laisser seule.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on mette une caméra dans sa chambre ? répondit Aya sèchement.

A cette remarque Yohji eut une pensée fugitive mais pas assez pour l'esprit entraîné de la jeune fille qui ne se dérangea pas le moins du monde pour lui lancer un regard noir et meurtrier. Peut-être même au niveau de ceux d'Aya...

- Le premier qui y songe, devra affronter ses pires cauchemars, et c'est d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi de le faire !! grinça-t-elle.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de l'humour d'Aya... répondit Omi. Il est assez particulier !

- Omi... soupira le leader.

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un immense sourire. Il y eut un léger flottement...

- Serait-il possible de connaître ceux qui sont censés tenir éloignés de moi cette bande de cinglés ? s'enquit aimablement Norhen.

Omi reconnut bien la description des Schwarz... il sourit, amusé. Chacun des Weiss se présenta. Norhen allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une nuée de jeunes filles reprit d'assaut le magasin.

- C'est par vague ?

- Non, pas tout à fait, certains lycées ne finissent pas à la même heure... répondit Omi.

La jeune fille sourit, amusée... qui pourrait croire que derrière cette facette de fleuristes plutôt bien faits, s'en cachait une autre d'assassins... mais ce n'était pas elle qui irait se plaindre. S'ils avaient l'habitude de ces cinglés...

* * *

To be continued ! Avec un peu plus d'action, enfin j'espère...

Vous connaissez la chanson du « Passe poster une review » ? Elle est très sympa ! Onegaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! (zyeux embués de larmes de chibi irrésistible)


End file.
